After Light
by Heero91
Summary: Sequel to Fading. They'd escaped the horrors of the Northern continent but not without damage. Fated reunions draw closer by the day as the travellers from Naru come to terms with who they are, who they've been and who they are destined to become. Some things can only be ran from for so long. HanaSasuHina
1. In the Dark

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

Chapter 1-

* * *

In my darkest dreams I hear the rain and I see melted shadows on a horizon.

A thin shape with a black blade struggling to stand, grim and determined. An unarmed figure that was clearly a woman, her dress billowing and sinking into the black rain. A powerful man with a heavy blade and a shorter man with a shield propped up by another woman, impossibly thin and frail.

Before I can reach any one of them they all crumble into the dirt. Just ash now, burned by the rain.

There's another man though, standing just beyond the rain. And in my world of black and grey he beacons me away, red eyes challenging me to step under his red clouds instead and into a shower of blood.

Without pause I always pursue.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha-

"You're quite the liar new guy." the sharp toothed man who spoke leered thickly at me but even so it would have been obvious it was me he was talking to, I was the only 'new guy' left alive after our earlier encounter. The pale haired man passed a card to his partner in whatever game they were playing and he beckoned for me to take the free seat at the table.

"I don't remember saying anything to you, never mind telling a lie." I took the seat offering him a sneer in turn before I found myself dealt in to the next hand. The man who had already spoken just shook his head, running a hand through his messy white blonde hair leaving it even more tangled.

"You don't have to talk to tell a lie new guy. Actually not talking usually helps." he muttered swearing a little as his gigantic friend won the hand. I wasn't quite familiar with the game yet just laying down cards when gestured to. Still grumbling the pale man offered me a significant look.

"You don't even know what the lie was do you?" he asked feigning innocence that didn't quite go skin deep.

"Well why don't you fill me in." I tried somehow winning the next deal. The crux of the game seemed to be having most of whatever card was 'in play', an additional card flipped after we were dealt our hands.

"Well you see, we take bets on who's most likely to die or survive out of the newbies. Now Juugo my man; who, who is safe money?" he continued losing another point as this Juugo played the better card. The orange haired behemoth only grunted vaguely though.

"Right, boys with shields, boys with enchanted charms, the ones that keep their heads down. Good odds they're making it. That other guy with two swords swaggering about like he'd a badass though, dead every time. Or used to be every time." The man finally succeeded in winning a hand shouting victoriously for himself before taking his turn as dealer.

"So you bet on me to die, and lost some coin?" I tried wondering where this was going exactly. Funny thing to make an enemy by not dying.

"I bet on you and lost, big guy here scored big though. Serves me right for betting against him, like that's ever worked out well." as if to prove the pale man's point Juugo easily took the next hand much to his friend's dismay.

"Suppose I ought to be flattered then." I remarked eyeing the ginger haired man for a moment, I'd originally figured he was just quiet to contrast his motor mouthed companion but I was beginning to wonder if he might actually be mute.

"Maybe, he said you were a Wo-may-king or something." returned the man waving awkwardly at the words pronunciation. Juugo offered him a glare.

"Womagki, Suigetsu." corrected the giant ending my suspicions that he may have been mute. The sharp toothed Suigetsu was quick to pronounce the word wrong again with an uncaring shrug.

"Whatever, means magic eater right. Red eyed Mystic eating demons. Juugo here hails from way south, got a whole book or two of superstitions for ya. They go with his freaky powers." If Suigetsu was offending him it didn't really show on Juugo's face, maybe he'd heard it often enough before or it could have just been his poker face.

"Magic eater huh, can't say I've ever tried that." my comment earned a laugh from the pale man but the ginger one seemed almost put off tilting his head to observe me a little more carefully. It was a heavy gaze and I wondered why I only knew that it should have bothered me, instead of actually feeling bothered. Maybe I was used to something similar.

"Right, I mean who would like. But you must have seen some combat before you joined us to this joke, I don't think half the Magnus Blades fight like you do." muttered the man only half sneering through the compliment. His eyes reflected a keen interest though, one that left me suspicion that there was still some other point to this impromptu get together.

"Magnus Blades?" I asked at the unfamiliar term. Elite warriors from the sound of it but from where I wasn't sure, the cities arm maybe. Certainly not anyone in this guard company. I'd taken to working for them a month back, protecting ships from pirates or coastal runs and the best warriors I'd seen so far were these two.

"Not a local then, they're the Colosseum's Champions. Legends the lot of them and pretty much unchallenged. Though I did hear that new Lady Captain in the City Watch trounced one or two of them." explained the cheerful swordsman. Tidying up the cards he leaned across the table a little conspiratorial.

"Why do I have a bad feeling all of a sudden?" I asked not sure if I should be worried or not as the pale haired man looked suddenly very abashed and his partner sighed heavily.

"It's because Suigetsu has a plan." offered the redhead voice a low tight re-verb.

"Hey now it's a good plan. See the Colosseum does these group matches and we've been looking for a third member, someone aggressive with a little speed would fit right in." explained Suigetsu in his defence, it certainly didn't sound like too bad of an idea. I'd only taken this job in the first place to break up the monotony.

Hinata wasn't going to like it though.

"You fight well, Womagki." chimed in the giant Juugo nodding to me in his approval, for some reason I got the impression that was a significant gesture.

"I'll have to think it over...and..." I felt myself trailing off as I pondered for a moment over the terminology. It still didn't flow quite freely from me no matter how many times I told myself it. Or she said it.

"And?" prompted the smaller of the pair at my hesitance.

"I'll need to talk to my wife about it." I left the table with one of the men as silent as when I'd arrived and the other one laughing up a storm at my expense.

* * *

Hanabi Hyuuga-

I was here again.

Maybe the only thing that unsettled me about it any more though had how comfortable I had grown in this other world. The rain fell up towards the sky and the gravity seemed poised to crush me, ready to force me to my knees if I tried anything more than a rigid walk. The high oaken doors of the House of Lost Things stood before me, the carved changing names seeming to be oddly inviting.

I pressed in as I had too many times before seeking out the Shadow or something else that might offer me answers.

I found the same person I always found though.

Her dress was stained in a way that must have been accidentally, a dirty black that spoke of the worst kind of care and her hair was tangled up in dust and spider webs. She was a too real shadow, a ghost I wanted nothing to do with. But I knew already exactly what she'd ask once she saw me. It seemed too ironic after so many times to even seem remotely funny.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" my own voice asked as the woman that looked like me on my worst day shuffled over grasping at me as her eyes pleaded for something, anything. I understood her desperation.

"No, I told you, he won't come here." not that I thought she'd listen this time. Not that I would have believed her either if the roles were reversed. I shook her free from my numb arm actually missing my prosthetic for at least it's utility, the girl crumbled in on herself the way she always did. The way I might have before I'd been a Raider, when I was just a girl.

"Then why are you looking here!" she hissed surprising me slightly as a cool anger slide across her paler features, like looking into an angry mirror it seemed. I swallowed a sigh and fixed her a look, the one I used on Gaara when explaining a rule or something he'd done wrong. It did grate that I knew a look like that so young though.

"Because someone here knows where he is, she might even be keeping him prisoner." I answered calmly as I dared. I didn't really think the Shadow had Sasuke, I didn't think she could keep him anywhere against his will. But she'd dropped hints the last time she'd appeared, lots of mocking hints that she knew more than she'd been sharing.

So I was going to try and interrogate a Goddess, minor deity or not.

"You just want him for yourself but he's mine." she shot back none of the venom leaving her tone. I wasn't even sure it was right to blame the girl from her hostility, she might have been based on my image but it was the Shadow giving her form and most likely stirring up her ire.

"I do, and if you haven't noticed I am you." she looked as if she'd been smacked as she stammered back a little searching for her voice as her grimy fingers and broken nails traced her chin roughly. The blaze in her eyes returned soon enough though.

"No, I'm Hanabi, Hanabi Hyuuga." she stated firmly shaking her head in a self assuring manner as if just saying the name gave her more clause to it. I snorted tersely shoving her back as she got a little too close again.

"Ya and I'm..." except my name wasn't coming out, at all. I was shouting it in my mind but it wouldn't seem to move past that. I frowned as my twin began to giggle at the trouble I was having.

"I know what you are, the damn Shadow explained it really quite well. You became Hanabi Hyuuga, so yes you are in a sense her. But you were someone else first, and this place knows that. It needs that name first. First name first not your new name." she explained scampering about like some beast more than a human, I glared at her remembering my own talks with the Shadow.

"We were one, when Sasuke exorcized the Shadow though he took you too." I found myself defending. Could only one of us use the name I wondered, in here. Then what made her more worthy.

"No, no, no. I was supposed to be one person but then you wormed your way in with me. And Hanabi was two but then you got rid of me. You became Hanabi, but you were someone else first. Someone mean and cruel and bad cause you hurt me, you stole from me." she was growing more feverish as she drew closer more and more deranged like a stalking beast. I shot a hand out and watched her go tumbling back hitting the far wall, hard.

And she burst into snow, and dancing ice that reflected my own flushed features back like a thousand judging eyes.

"Enjoying the game little one?" called a small voice from down the hall and I turned in time to glance a little girl dressed all in black grinning wickedly at the scene she watched. Then she vanished, running, and I hobbled after.

I was Hanabi dammit. I was Hanabi and nobody else whatever head games the Shadow wanted to play.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha-

"You're, by the God's you're alive!" the shaggy haired captain sounded much too surprised to see me still breathing and above deck, I couldn't even recall actually meeting him so it was anybodies guess just when he'd placed a bet on me dying.

"It really wasn't much." though I hadn't much to compare it to, the group that had attacked the ship hadn't consisted of very impressive fights. Though I had to recall what Hinata had said about the warriors here on the Southern continent, she'd claimed they weren't up to the standards of where we'd been before. She was absolutely insistent I didn't take any jobs going to the North though, only small trips along the Southern coast.

"Not much heh-heh, you'll have to tell us of the 'not much' so. Over drink, yes!" he announced in a bellowing shout laughing along to whatever it was he found so funny. I shrugged in response unsure how I wanted to respond, we'd be back in the city just past nightfall and my priority should be...

"Thanks for the offer, but I need to check in with my wife." It still felt strange calling Hinata that, maybe when my memories came back it would come more naturally; when I could remember how we met, first kisses and things like that. She'd be worried though, she had been since I'd signed up for a job.

"Ah your wife yes, beautiful woman. She let you get on another boat though, big surprise. And your hair, you look like a pirate now heh-heh." the Captain continued gesturing to my overgrown hair. It was almost past my shoulders now so I suppose I did look like one of the many pirates, or I would if I added a few hair ornaments and got a face tattoo.

"Wait, you knew my wife?" I asked sure I was keeping the sudden possessiveness out of my voice.

"Aye aye, took you across remember? You, your lovely wife and the sister. And the boy too. Kept this I did, been offered boots filled with gold but I kept it I did." he belted out in his hearty voice pulling the sword on it's belt half free from its scabbard. It seemed pretty plain as weapons went so I had to assume there was some story I was forgetting about it.

Still. Wife and sister? And a kid too. Hinata hadn't mentioned anything about them. She hadn't mentioned a lot of things most I had accepted as either being too painful or difficult to explain. But this was something that needed an explanation.

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga-

"Hiya Auntie Hinata!" the voice chirped excitedly before I could even knock the door handle. The door was wrenched open not a moment later by the grinning redhead who seemed intent on dragging me inside the house. It was about as messy as a I expected from Hanabi with clothes and sheathed weapons lain around the room.

"Big sis is out back, practising." the way he said it held an air of reverence to it. I guess Hanabi must have made an impressive sight training these days. She'd taken to the use of the City's Magnus Blade's combat style, she'd been halfway there already but they had a much larger pool of Chaos magicks for her to chose from.

I'd caught a glance of her a couple of times. That massive shadow blade of hers cutting through the air in her empowered arm, it seemed almost like she'd been channelling the old Guard Captain of Naru himself. And that was to say nothing of her Chaos Magick, she'd blended enough passive strengthening to move like no natural human could, as fast or faster than those with Greater Gifts empowering them. And she threw fireballs, neon coloured magic fireballs, it was hard not to find that impressive.

"Right well I guess I'll start dinner then, are you gonna help me?" The boy nodded happily at the prospect dragging me along next to the small kitchen. I'd brought the ingredients myself in anticipation for our meal, Hanabi had a habit of forgetting to stock up for our get togethers.

"Okay, first we need some water. Two pots full." I gave my order's like a mission knowing how much the kid liked to play soldier, Hanabi's influence I was sure. He'd come a long way since we'd first arrived in the City, good days where he was a normal kid and bad days where he'd just curl up shouting and screaming every now and again but never saying a word.

Sometimes I felt guilty I'd left handling that to Hanabi.

The pots were on the stove bubbling, the meats already added and some bread baking when Hanabi entered the room pulling Gaara into a light hug as he greeted her. Then she gave the vegetables I was chopping as very lightly veiled suspicious look. I stifled a giggle.

"Big girl's like vegetables Hanabi." I teased and she pouted sending Gaara off to wash up. I wondered if I was going to have to order her off too.

"Yeah yeah, soldiers need meat though." she waved it off setting her sword off to the side of the table, then a knife followed by another knife and a smaller blade I knew could clip onto her artificial hand; a hand that's fingers were now moving in their disturbing sluggish magic powered way. I knew from experience there would be no talking her out of putting the weapons anywhere more than arms distance away.

"If you say so, since when was I Auntie Hinata by the way." I asked adding the vegetables to the meat enjoying Hanabi's slightly stricken look maybe a bit too much. Was I starting to look old, I was still in my twenties.

"Oh that, he learned about different members of the family in his studies. Seemed to think he had to have one of each so since you were older he figured you were Auntie Hinata." explained the soldier shrugging, it was her turn to look a little too pleased with herself though.

"Not fair." she laughed at my grumbling but I didn't mind so much.

"Anyway did you move, I dropped by your old place but it was empty." asked my sister leaning on her one good arm her eyes a bit too keen for her casual manner. We weren't that long back on good terms and I knew she feared I'd slip back into old habits. Drinking away my misery.

I knew I wouldn't, my fear was she'd find the reason for that though.

"Ya, I wanted a bit of a new start to I moved. I'm on the docks now, a houseboat. All the water's comforting." I answered purposefully leaving out a description of the ship. I'd have her around sometime, when Sasuke was away with his new found job.

"Hmm I can understand that. How long you staying anyway? I think Gaara would appreciate a few of your stories." she moved on seemingly relaxed. I was finding it a little unsettling though, after some time apart it was hard not to notice how different this Hanabi was from the one I'd grown up with.

"I think I can do that." It was nice telling Gaara tales of fierce-some dragons, heroic knights and guile maidens. It reminded me of the few good memories I had of the tower in Naru, of Sara and Orca.

* * *

Tenten-

 _"Seems like a world away since we last spoke you know." It had been a long time since I'd last really spoken to anyone really. Or at least anyone I'd really wanted to talk to. The man's face swivelled it's one good eye crackling open to stare blankly at me._

 _"I...how the hell did you even get here." he growled out moaning painfully as he shifted about in his chains back and shoulders clicking. I offered him a laugh that I hoped was mean spirited enough._

 _"Didn't take much, in case you haven't noticed, you're not the threat you used to be. Though I had a little help, they're probably not finding it as easy." I spoke and pulled free the blanket I'd brought with me tossing it over his ruined legs. They weren't exactly a pleasant sight, roughly and likely painfully sealed to keep him from bleeding out._

 _"There's no guards on me any more?" he sounded a little more alive at the prospect and I had to stifle a laugh at the genuine hope shining in him. Would I have to explain that he couldn't exactly fill his old armour any more._

 _"There were four, two weren't very good. They're dead now. And another pair that couldn't be offed, they're being distracted." I answered uncaring. Men with a Gift that bad at fighting really deserved no sympathy when they died. Though there seemed to be some of that in the Hatake's eye._

 _"And you're just a battery now. For the beast that took your legs. These chains feed him, keeping him alive coiling around the city walls." The massive dragon was an unsettling sight, devil's weren't supposed to come that big and they definitely weren't supposed to stay so long. It had taken a while to track down the reason for that, Gifted dissidents had been wrapped up to serve as it's power generator._

 _"The thing?" he asked eye confused as he shifted again painfully._

 _"Giant snake devil, made you into what you are today. Patrols the city wall keeping people from fleeing and taking their chances with the Daemons." I explained a little. There was a lot more to it really, he was just looking a bit too strung out to understand much more._

 _"I...Never got a good look at it." he remarked and I snorted, I bet he hadn't._

 _"Yeah well all that brings me to what I'm doing here. See I'm planning to do a little travelling, all packed and even a couple of maps that might hold up, only problem is I don't want a monstrous serpent devouring me. Really not keen on that. Some people offered me a way in here, an easy way, to get you out." I started folding my arms and wondering if he'd already figured out what I was really here for._

 _"Your getting rid of it's power then." he reasoned quickly, apparently the Hatake hadn't lost his sharp mind though he definitely wasn't all there yet._

 _"Yep, that chain breaks and the snake grows a bit more sluggish." I responded, a couple of more batteries removed and it might even dissipate, if not fall into hibernation._

 _"You're here to kill me." he whispered seeming about as concerned about that as most would be about the weather._

 _"Well yeah. You killed my friend, and I never did have many of those. And you seemed proud of it, rubbed me the wrong way you know." I didn't mind the chortle that came from him once I'd finished. Some people wanted to die laughing that was their own business. Still though...I didn't feel good about this. Those people were risking a lot to get their hero back._

 _"You wanna let me in on the joke?" I asked as he laughed like a drunk at happy hour. So he explained._

"Do you remember me rescuing you?" I called to the man pacing slowly through the room, he still didn't seem right on his feet but it was certainly an improvement. It might have even been impossible for anyone who lacked his genius. It was frightening to think what he might have achieved if he gave up the booze.

"No, I can't say I remember that." he answered with an easy shrug unconcerned as he stumbled a bit and righted himself.

"Was going to kill you." Again he reacted to this threat with no real concern, didn't even miss a step.

"Sounds about right." he remarked stopping and trying to walk backwards instead, this proved significantly more difficult for him though and each back step seemed like a trail.

"Yeah well, just wondering if you remember what saved you?" I asked making another supply note on my pad, the snake was half the speed it used to be now and if rumours were true Orochimaru was now sending some of his own Saints to act as temporary batteries as a form of corporal punishment.

"You're still planning on leaving then?" He asked in response his one good eye blank as he turned to me. He was getting the hang of pivoting at least.

"Of course Soldier boy, I'm a mercenary not a brave knight out to protect the innocent." I remarked stretching a little bit, the Hatake went back to his practice.

"Just wondering if you wanted me to pass along any messages. Should I happen among anyone we know." I offered watching as the warrior twisted quick enough to almost slip on his unsteady legs.

* * *

The Magnus Warriors of Blaac Callussen were famed warriors, all winners of the single combat tournament in the cities famed Colosseum.

Once they were victorious they were presented with an enchanted weapon. A rarity on the Southern Continent as iron ore was a rarity and the obsidian glass most weapons were crafted from rejected all but the most gifted Alchemist's enchanting.

Most were noted for skilled use of Magic in conjunction with their weapons either orderly or chaotic. In total there was a history of hundreds but there were only nine currently listed on the Colosseum boards, the rest either dead or retired.

Of them the uncontested best was a man known as Killer B, the Legendary Octopus. He was also the eldest and fought least often drawing the greatest crowd. His eight swords were said to be each tied to a different God but he'd never been known for ever needing more than one revealing only a storm and a greater fire enchantment.

When under attack it was said that any Magnus Warriors active were promoted to Generals in the city Guard.

* * *

First chapter on a not new story. I hope I haven't made anyone who liked Fading wait too long for this, and I hope the updates for this and my new story The Demon Queen keep coming quick.

Anyone leave a review if you like, set an alert if you wanna know more.

R&R


	2. Festival Lights

Disclaimer; Nope, I do not own the Naruto characters involved. Sorry to disappoint.

Chapter 2;

A/N: Thank you everyone that left a review. My sincerest thanks to you as I can't put into words how great it is to hear back from people and know they're enjoying this. It really does mean the world to me.

* * *

 _I would have died for love, died a hundred times over._

 _But it was hate that kept me living, hate and a promise sworn to imagined graves._

 _That's how it was, how I was, every time._

* * *

Tenten-

"The rain's letting up, like seriously letting up. Should I be worried about that?" I guess I was, I didn't usually babble and I was definitely babbling now. My companion helpfully belted my shoulder with a pair of goggles and offered a glare.

"Doesn't matter, less rain is better for us." seethed the redhead returning to her machine as it spluttered and spat out a cloud of smoke, she went back to adjusting it with a few sharp words another cloud blackening her pretty features.

I took a moment to survey the machine that still boggled my mind a little, several of the parts hummed with different magical energies. The Wind God, Squell Torrnos, was the most prominent; it's light airy magic layered throughout almost the entirety of the machine. Storm magic was equally easy to feel, and Light and Fire glowed up at the head of the machine. There were plenty of other Gods though, sewn into different parts along side a few Chaos magicks I'd procured myself. They all worked together to create the wonderful machine, or at least they would once the strange Alchemist finished her adjustments.

"If you say so Karin, just a little worried about what happens if the rain run's out before we're ready to go." I offered as the redhead tossed away one wretch and shouted for another one, it took three tries before I managed to find the one she actually needed.

"Doesn't matter, Lord Orochimaru's only changing the protection spell." she assuaged scampering to another part of the machine, that looked so much like a giant bird, cooing and fussing over it as another part didn't quite run right at the moment an shook. So far our partnership had been very general; I de-fang the giant snake, she builds a flying machine. Escape Naru. Profit?

We really hadn't had a chance to share information yet.

"Changing it to what exactly?" I asked stepping back as a stray spark jumped from one wing to another with an unnatural crackle. If it bothered the redhead she didn't show it, though I was starting to suspect she may have taken a few too many shocks already.

"Improving it really, Lord Orochimaru is a genius after all. He's binding the holy rain to the outer castle walls. Instead of just pouring down wastefully it will circle on the walls, self contained, no waste." explained the Mystic woman continuing her work diligently. Though it was hard to miss the note of pride in the woman's voice.

"I'm guessing you helped out Lord Orochimaru with that?" I asked pulling at the obvious tread, the woman's chin was quick to turn skyward and she practically radiated a sense of smugness as she smiled back condescendingly.

"My design of course. That's my Gift, I see how to best combine magicks to create something new. Lord Orochimaru said I was an Architect Mystic, something outside the standard classing. Not that the other brain dead Mystic heads could recognise my genius." answered the Mystic brimming with her own ego. I fought back the urge to mouth off in return, best to wait until we were out of Naru and on solid ground before I did that.

"Yeah I've heard of those. There was a girl who could see into people's souls as well, Akame wheeled her out to test people they used to say." Though the girl only really became well known after a certain Raider arranged her escape of the citadel.

"Yeah that one. Some thought the Uchiha was one for a while, well idiots thought so anyway." muttered the woman pulling awkwardly at her robes as she climbed about the machine doing a final check.

"What's left to do on your end now anyway?" I asked after a moment when Karin had detached herself from the machine and stalked over to me and the tool bench in desperate search of first a clean rag and then what I thought was tea or coffee after. I was disappointed when I wasn't offered either.

"Just to add those weapons you're so insistent we need. Not that any Daemon's ever been known that's capable of flight outside of Wyverns." complained the redhead trying vainly to get some of the grim off her face unsuccessfully. I had to offer her a slightly unbelieving look at that though.

"And you don't think that there being Wyverns out there constitutes a good enough reason to have weapons." I tried, the girl had definitely seen too many minor shocks today.

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga-

It felt like home tonight. It hadn't the last few days when I'd strolled along the darkened peer to the quiet boat on the black ocean, but tonight it was different, completely different and all it had taken was one thing. One very small thing.

The dim light of a flickering candle drew me like a moth to my flame.

The door creaked open not surprisingly unlocked. Sasuke rarely bothered to ever lock it when he was inside, which could have been a habit from living in barracks for as long as he had or it could have been closer to my own distaste for locked doors.

The smell of tea greeted me first, brewing on our small furnace and I took in the comforting sight of his familiar swords hanging on their sheaths over the back of a chair. There was a familiar scent of the warrior hanging in the air, steel and leather blended with the smallest hidden tone of sweat and blood that seemed to compliment the night's unusual heat.

"I didn't think you'd be out so late." A gruff voice called out before the man I'd been looking emerged from the small bathroom. He was topless with a few beads of water still meandering down his chest slowly; his long hair was pinned back loosely and the towel draped over his shoulders were all clear signs that he'd just finished shaving.

"There's a festival tonight. I took a short walk through some of it, I thought we might take a longer one now." I answered easily, I hadn't actually been through the festival but I did know there was one tonight. I couldn't have really said I'd been with Hanabi after all.

"Sure, I should put on a shirt first though." he remarked, though his first act was to cross the room and reattach his weapons belt. That warranted a small giggle on my part before I slide closer sighing in mock exasperation. He took the hint and hooked a finger beneath my chin pulling me in for a soft kiss.

Hands pressed against a hot chest as he seemed to control me. I felt the magic in my eyes dimming and the whole world, a whole world of magic and noise going absolutely silent. There was only his warm lips pushing hungrily against my own dry chapped pair as strong arms coiled around my shoulders and lower back. The noise was gone but my heart beat and his were deafening as they beat in time. I was still numb on the surface as a fire roared in my stomach and sparks danced in my mind when he pulled away.

"I'm going to have some tea first too." he remarked about the time I managed to break myself out of my reprieve, taking a seat still feeling a little bit dizzy. There wasn't any getting used to being kissed like that. A cup was settled down in front of me after a moment.

"How was your trip?" I asked watching unabashed as the muscles in the former Raider's back flexed powerfully as he searched for a suitable shirt. A black vest was soon pulled over his shoulders and a white shirt followed depriving me of my view, he was starting to look the part of a sailor more and more but I thought it suited him.

"Unchallenging but interesting none the less." he answered dropping into the opposite chair and cupping his own cup of tea carefully. He breathed the steam of the tea deep for a moment before he offered a tight smirk.

"I-interesting how? See some sights?" I asked after a moment swallowing my own concern. We wouldn't be here now if he'd discovered something bad after all.

"Two of my crewmates took...well I guess I made an impression on them. They made me an offer." he explained after a moment and I recognized the earlier smirk as one of arrogance. I giggled a little at the pride he held and wondered for a moment just what work he'd been offered. More mercenary work probably.

"You were never very good at making friends you know, you always made an impression though. What were they after?" I asked smiling back with maybe my own share of pride at him before I tried a sip of my own tea. He was getting much better at brewing it I had to admit, there was hope for him being domesticated yet.

"They need a third man for some tournament, in the Colosseum in a fortnight's time." He answered, scarlet eyes trained carefully on my expression. He needn't have worried about missing anything subtle in my reaction though. I could feel the blood draining from my face and a sudden tremor slow shaking it's way up my spine as every worry I should have hidden erupted in my expression.

"No." I felt it slip out before I could really think about it. Slip out because only a scant few hours before Hanabi had told me of her own intentions to enter the very same tournament, talked into it by her lieutenant Konohamaru and another soldier in her squad Udon. It couldn't happen, I wouldn't allow it.

"Just no?" he asked sipping his tea unconcerned and seemingly unaware of just how much I meant that 'no'. I shook my head after a moment, searching all the reason's he couldn't for one that I could say.

"Magic doesn't work on you. If something happens they won't be able to help you." I answered after a moment, the first reasonable excuse that came to mind. An eyebrow raised though.

"We'll be using blunted weapons, tournament standard." he answered easily, apparently having foresaw the first objection I could have raised. The tea was starting to taste bitter. Domestic life fading.

"Accidents can still happen." I returned as the warrior raised up with a sigh, there was something in his eyes that told me I wasn't going to win this argument. And there was something even further behind that but as ever I couldn't read him.

"We can talk about it tomorrow. I haven't eaten since this morning." he hummed straightening himself to his full height and adjusting his weapon belt in unconscious habit. I picked myself up too trying to shake off the weight hanging in my stomach. I could use the time to plan myself, to think of something the Raider wouldn't argue.

"You're right, I don't want to fight when you've just gotten back. We'll talk about it tomorrow, and you can introduce me to these new friends of yours." I said wondering if maybe Sasuke wouldn't just forget about the tournament, after the night I was planning for us at the festival...and after back on the ship. If not then maybe there was something about the two mercenaries I could use to my benefit.

* * *

Hanabi Hyuuga-

A meal with Hinata always left me exhausted. Suspicious and all to aware of the anger I still felt at her. I found myself thinking too long about my hand as a distraction.

It was too slow. There was no denying that, and too weak.

There'd be no changing that either I knew as I tried twisting the small knife in a loop around my grey fingers, it hit the wooden table with a dull thump after a half turn. I'd have to add uncoordinated to my list of downfalls, though at least that one I'd be able to migrate with time.

It was my third prosthetic arm now, not counting the first one I'd used on the trip between continents that was more of a modified puppets hand than a true prosthetic.

The first had been solidly made but required manual adjustments for opening and closing the hand. I hadn't made much use of that though barely wearing the thing outside of when I was on duty. I'd only really worn it as a combat aid attaching a short blade and shield to it. Walking around with only one arm though seemed to bother Gaara at times, likely because of some of the horrors he'd seen, even if he never said anything.

That led to the second arm I'd used. Unlike it's predecessor it had a minor enchantment on it to open and close it's fist and the grip was solid if not rigid. More than that though it was padded and leather coated giving off the illusion of a natural hand clad in a particularly long glove. It hadn't made much of a difference personally but it had seemed to calm the kid a little, at least he stopped glancing awkwardly at my right arm. Blocking an obsidian blade with it had put an end to that though, the strange glass had disrupted and damaged the enchantment.

And then came number three, a step up but no replacement from my real arm. The fingers moved numbly, weak and slow, but it had a magnet embedded in it's palm that allowed it to at least grip a sword loosely. It was good enough for what it was, a replacement.

I was only starting the process of removing the arm when a forceful knocking jolted me from my heavy thoughts. I was at the door in a second, a dagger palmed, to greet my wide eyed lieutenant. Konohamaru wasn't much of a warrior, too much bluster and an unhealthy obsession with rank I thought would one day lead him most likely into government. But he wasn't usually shaken, I wasn't even sure I'd ever seen him panicking but he was now.

"Hana- Um Captain there's big trouble! There's beasts, or demons or something massive tearing through the low town. They seem to be summoned creatures, Mystic's work. We've lost troops already." he was speaking quickly stammering over some of his words as I stepped back into the kitchen strapping my gear on with practised speed.

"Let's go Lieutenant." I ordered striding passed him maybe a little too eager, a giant monster sounded like exactly the kind of thing to take my mind off my sister. And Gaara would be fine at home, he was already asleep and the house was nestled amongst a dozen other of City Guard's family homes.

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga-

Blaac Callussen was in many ways the inverse of Naru. Where one citadel was surrounded by the sea on three sides jutting out into the ocean the other had been landlocked in a mountainous region, one was baked by a seemingly inexhaustible sun while the other seemed almost to be drowning in it's rain. Maybe the people were different too but I hadn't spoken to enough of them here or in Naru to say for certain.

The lower streets were where it was obvious though.

The streets of Naru I'd known as a girl and the same ones I walked years later under Sasuke's protection were grim. They were tight dark and damp, crowded with miserable people who struggled to survive. Smiles came tight and never freely as everyone huddled close together in fear speaking in hushed whispers.

Our new home was not like that though. Even when there wasn't a festival the city streets swelled with life, the people moved about with an air of freedom laughing and speaking openly without fear or worry. Bright clothes billowed with the wind and created crowds like rainbows that threatened to erase my memories of stone grey.

Of course walking beside Sasuke hand in hand, free from everything that had held us back before I felt as if I were in paradise.

"You haven't tried these yet, have you?" I asked my companion already knowing his answer as I dragged him along to one of the festival booths. I had a hard time pronouncing the order I wanted in the foreign tongue. Most of the city spoke what I'd started considering the common tongue, the language used in the cities with Divine names, but quite a few places in the low town still held to their roots and used their own native language. This type of stand in particular sold lamb and pork skewers spiced with some of the most unique flavours I'd ever tasted and I'd yet to speak to any of their vendors in the common tongue.

"It's good, t-trust me." I hummed my approval passing him one of the skewers to try before I also ordered a skin of wine. It was important to have wine at a festival.

"I trust you. I just thought you'd prefer to sit down somewhere." he responded biting into his treat none the less. I had to smile as I took in the sight of his eyes widening in distinct pleasure before he all but wolfed down the rest of the food. Laughing I ordered another one. Like everything in low town the skewers and the wine both were cheap.

"Maybe later, I want to walk around first." I answered sipping the heady wine and offering the skin to the Uchiha as we linked arms to continue further through the festival. We passed displays of dancing lights, magic fire swirling purples and greens in a vortex and I was disappointed to see Sasuke glance at the fire uninterested and then back to me. I realized only after a moment how it must all look to him, immune to magic he couldn't see any of the displays.

"Sorry." I apologized after a second, I was dragging him around to sights he couldn't see while he only wanted to find somewhere to eat.

"Sorry for what?" he asked an eyebrow raising as his head tilted to his shoulder lazily.

"You can't see any of this, we should just find somewhere to eat." I explained blushing at the intense expression he wore, thoughtful and so much like the one he used to wear. Like the entire rest of the world means nothing at all to him, like nothing meant a thing to him except me.

"I'd rather look around some more." he commented easily taking the lead this time and pulling me to another crowd. I glanced up at the two women dancing on stage their dresses living liquid that danced around them as they moved around one another.

"B-but why?" I asked after a moment, he wasn't even looking at the stage or the dancers. It was only me he was focused on, completely and only me.

"I can see part of it, whatever's so fascinating. Just by watching you Hinata." he answered after a pause taking a moment to push a lock of hair back behind my ear. He leaned in, planting a soft kiss on my forehead and I wondered if I couldn't freeze this moment in time, seal it away and relive it a thousand times over.

Naturally that was when the screaming began.

Sasuke whipped around releasing me faster than I could even process what was happening. The crowd was parting around us, fleeing and scattering like breaking waves on a rock. Panic filled the suddenly numb air, enough that would have crushed a lesser soul into despair. Neither of us were lesser souls though.

The creatures came into sight as the street emptied. Twin beasts that seemed like swollen men, hunched over to walk on their knuckles as if they were front legs. Ten feet above the ground their monstrous faces leered at the fires around them, three fangs burst from the right ones upper jaw puncturing out through its skin grotesquely and the left had a second mouth hanging grimly broken with chipped teeth protruding here and there.

There was a hum of power and a soft whisper as the Wraith standing between me and the beasts drew both of his blades, the curved blade that was unnaturally empty and the wind blade that somehow held the least strange power.

"Sasuke!" If he'd heard me then he showed no signs of it, in a second he'd darted forward amongst the creatures waiting as the first one lashed out with it's massive meaty paw. It was the kind of strike that would have crushed armoured soldiers; heavy in their gear and packed tight together in their formation, but a Raider had no formation and Sasuke was nothing if not fast. Actually he was faster than he'd been before, inhumanly so. He moved like the Greater Gifted now, like a warrior with a Wind or Wandering Gift that was known to enhance their swiftness.

He'd rolled and risen cutting twin gruesome paths along the beast's outstretched limb dodging again as the second monstrosity swung at him, a flicker of his wrist and the wind blade had cut a gash high on its shoulder before the Uchiha withdrew back near me. Just as I was wondering if there was nothing to worry about we both observed as the wretched creature's wounds sealed up.

They roared and Sasuke brushed me back as one of the creatures ducked its head to charge us. It didn't make it far though as twin attacks hammered both it's forelimbs sending it sprawling and blocking its partner's charge. One attack a long serpentine blue sword and the other a flash of coiling light. Both were magical in nature and tell-tale signs of the Magnus Warrior fighting style. That concerned me but I had yet to see a black blade.

"You know Woman king, we've really just met and you're already becoming a major pain in my ass." a loud swaggering voice called out as one of the men made themselves known, a pale haired skinny man shaking his head in annoyance at Sasuke. The other man that stepped free was his physical opposite however, powerfully muscled and standing almost a full head taller than his companion.

"Womagki Suigetsu." both warriors had stepped up either side of my husband, one with his sword drawn and the other with his plain blade still sheathed. The ginger man's arms were glowing with visible magic though, tribal tattoo's lined with power running from his knuckles to his elbows.

"It's not like I called these things." Remarked Sasuke bringing his blades to the ready as the injured creature healed and straightened itself roaring angrily.

"Speaking of which, Juugo darling you getting any feels for these bitches master?" asked the pale haired swordsman moments before the party scattered avoiding the first of the creature's running charges and landing glancing attacks as it passed. I was already moving though, I'd heard enough.

Once inside I activated my Gift, ignoring the headaches of the massive spiking signatures of the battle just feet away from me. Unimaginable dread filled be as I spotted another familiar signature minutes away but drawing closer, darkness and chaos weaving around and tightly controlled it screamed of Hanabi. Panic had me pinpointing the smallest magic source, cowering in on itself and trying to hide itself.

I had to end this.

I clambered behind the building, a tavern maybe, I'd ducked behind and swiftly found myself a way onto the roof top scaling crates and empty barrels. I could still see the small source two roofs away but was momentarily distracted by the battle filling the streets. They'd siphoned off the two creatures, Suigetsu and Juugo pounding the first massive beast against one of the buildings with their magic while the other was being tangled around itself by the former Raider as he twisted around it hacking and slashing it's legs to ribbons.

Two jumps brought me to the roof I wanted and a wide eyed Sorcerer. A weapon would have been nice but I didn't have the time to be picky, Sasuke was fighting for his life against those regenerating fiends and my sister was fast approaching.

I tackled the man sending us both over the edge and crashing through some coverings. The man was grunting but still alive and so were his Summons. Swearing through the pain of crashing through the debris even if the Mystic took the brunt of it, I wrapped a hand around a handful of the many necklaces and talismans he wore and pulled them taunt.

I was still pulling and growling when strong arms yanked me off the Summoner and I found myself in the Uchiha's arms. Hands were checking me for injuries and I found myself doing the same finding nothing of worry on him.

"She choked him to death with his own prayer beads, I mean damn. Uchiha did you somehow accidentally marry a she wolf cunningly disguised as an...especially beautiful woman?" the white haired man and his friend were both staring more than a little shakily at me. The ice was broken a little by Sasuke shooting Suigetsu an insult that was returned viciously.

"Um would you like to join us for dinner?" I asked my eyes still warning me of the guards on their approach. Before consent was given though I was already shooing the warriors along, ignoring any protests from Suigetsu but patiently obeyed by the giant Juugo.

"Are you alright?" asked a quietly worried Sasuke as we moved along hastily.

"Fine fine, just hungry." I answered forcing a false reassuring smile.

* * *

Hanabi Hyuuga-

"Found anyone looking to take credit yet?" I asked as Konohamaru reappeared looking flushed at racing around so much in his armour, or it might have been the sight of the bodies affecting him. One creature had the mangled broken look that most things tended to wear when a Magnus warrior or two unleashed some magic on it but the other two were distinctly stranger.

"No sir, no one even saw them. Busy running the other way except..." he trailed off a bit his eyes going to the second creature. It had died in a way that seemed to confound most of the troops in my squad; no magical wounds and systematically done in such a way that it looked like an execution. I'd seen the style before of course. It was eerily familiar.

"But what lieutenant?" I asked walking around the creatures bodies to the remains of the one that had summoned them. I didn't pity the man, nearest we could guess he'd called the creatures to disrupt the festival he saw as profane, but all the same he hadn't had an easy death. Broken bones, a punctured lung and strangled with his own charms. I wondered if one of the fleeing civilians had seen him conjuring and attacked, in that wild desperate way of someone terrified.

"Well a lot of them say they saw a man standing in the street, not running but looking like he was ready to confront those things." he answered after a minute. I had to wonder who it could have been; there were certainly a few candidates among the Colosseum's champions, Killer B in particular I knew had the skills that he could have killed both creatures, the first with his magic and the second without- maybe just to prove he could. But of all the names that came to mind not one would have left the scene, most would have stuck around demanding payment.

"Did they give a description?" I asked stepping away from the remains unhappily. There had been plenty of guards patrolling tonight to keep anything like this from happening but they hadn't prepared for anything as fearsome as these fiends. Few in the City Watch would have been, filled as it was with the scrapings of those without the skill for the real Citadel Military or the Colosseum and swelled by those looking for an easy wage.

"Tall, long dark hair and if you believe it he had red eyes apparently. I'd say they were spooked but all of them described it the same, demonic red eyes. He carried two swords on him, one straight and one curved...Captain, you okay? Captain Hyuuga!" I could hear him, I just couldn't seem to answer him. The description was conjuring up images in my mind quicker than I could process.

Red eyes and hands wrenching me free from a Daemon's jaws.

A body pushing me away from a Wyvern's vicious jaws.

A warning as the Shadow Goddess was forced out of my body.

Drowning, being pulled down into thick dark water only to be pulled free.

A red eyed man staring down at me after I thought I'd died and seeing me, for the first time really seeing me after so many lies.

Kissing me, he promised...he promised...

"Sasuke. Sasuke!" Konohamaru jumped as I began to shout, my voice raw and wet as I tried to force it louder. He was back, he was back and he was looking for us. He was looking for us and he must have been lost.

Did he even know who he was, trapped so long with that Dragon. Would all there be left now his primitive fighting instinct, he'd taken apart this monster that looked in passing like a Daemon. Was he carrying on trying to find home before the night ended, trying to find somewhere it was raining. He'd fought, he'd won and he'd just kept moving, no one in their right mind did that. But he would if he regressed, thought he was just out on a raid, separated from her squad.

"Find him, have everyone searching for the red eyed man. And whoever was with him, if anyone comes forward to get paid for fighting these things I want them sent to me immediately do you understand Lieutenant?" I sounded half crazy even to my own ears and that might have explained why Konohamaru suddenly looked so frightened. He'd never seen me acting as anything other than the rigid City Guard Captain.

"Right sir. Is this man dangerous?" he asked after a second, eyes glimmering in a way that worried me. Konohamaru could be overzealous, more often than not tempted by what glory a fight may earn him rather than his honest chances at winning.

"He's not to be engaged, find him and report back to me." I didn't like the likely outcome of what would happen if my soldiers took on the fool's task of attacking a Wraith. In this city Magic was the measure of everyone's ability, for most all the troops an enemy that shut down their passive powers with a painful touch and that couldn't be attacked with long range magicks would reduce them to fodder. Brittle fodder as even their armour depended on enchanting.

I'd find him. I didn't care what got in my way, I was going to find Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

You know chapter's for this story are like two almost three times the length of my other recently updated story, the Demon Queen. Just saying they're sort of exhausting...to proof-read, the writing parts actually easy, and super satisfying.

Anyway that's chapter 2, hope you guys like. Honestly a little worried this has only gotten like fifty hits, maybe I should tart up the summary a bit. Or promise readers candy...

Sorry for the ramble, please enjoy.

R&R


	3. Dance a Life away

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto or it's characters.

Chapter 3-

* * *

 _Love is not redemption._

 _I didn't think I believed in love conquering all, for most of my life I don't think I believed in love conquering anything. All I ever saw it do, was tear apart those it managed to sink it's claws into. Maybe she changed that for a while. After all if not for love I would never have went south in the first place._

 _Love conquered me certainly._

 _Maybe that was all it was. Not salvation or redemption. Just a form of sweet madness._

 _Love, to me anyway, seemed to be a force of nature. A storm that dragged us in its wake leaving us as only fools and villains when it was done with us._

 _Maybe that was why I couldn't blame her in the end. For any anger I felt, I also had a measure of understanding...and pity._

 _I truly did pity her._

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha-

I didn't know where she learned it. I didn't know how to ask exactly, it may have been something I was already supposed to know though I don't think that was what stopped me. Maybe it was that asking her about it would have ruined the illusion of it all, taken away the otherworldliness that swelled in the air around her as she moved.

As the waves sloshed against the hull of our home sending droplets of water into the morning air I watched Hinata dance.

I'd come to see the white eyed woman as a rigid person. There was always some fear or suspicion in her manner, her hands shook and her words had a caution to them. Everything was carefully measured. At times I couldn't help but feel like the cat to her mouse, like she expected me to pounce on her.

When she danced though it was hard to ever imagine her as anything but graceful. Nothing seemed measured or careful, everything just flowed exactly like the water around them. She swelled, she swirled and she crashed like something far above human, her dress trailing her perfectly curved legs like a possessive lover.

She squeaked when I caught her from behind on a twirl, her eyes closed as she'd been so lost in her moment.

"Y-you're awake." I don't think I'd ever managed to wake earlier than her, something about my internal clock seemed to favour the night over the day. Sometimes I wondered if it wasn't for Hinata waking me up would I just start rising naturally at sundown.

"Yeah, just about." I answered as Hinata leaned closer pressing her back against my chest. Her hair smelled of the sea and salt and there was a swell of heat from her body despite the coolness of the morning.

"Can we stay like this for awhile?" asked the Hyuuga craning her head up just a little to blink her long eyelashes at me, her lips parted just a little. We moved together settling down in a corner of the boat's deck the warm cosy woman perched in my lap like some sort of pet, a kitten maybe.

"For how long exactly?" I questioned lightly, the sun was growing higher in the morning sky and soon we'd both be much hotter than Hinata felt right now. She snuggled a little closer and stretched out a leg tensely, I wouldn't be surprised if I had her begging me later for a leg massage, in the evening as she often did after spending a morning dancing to exhaustion.

"Hmm forever. I'd like to stay like this forever." she returned grinning brightly.

* * *

Hanabi Hyuuga-

I was distinctly aware of the morale problem that seemed to have crept into my squad since this morning. It was remarkably quick how fast the backbone had vanished from most of the warriors under my command. Maybe I just hadn't noticed it before given the extreme personalities I was used to back in Naru but it seemed...

Apparently I was scary.

"Report." I liked my voice like this, crisp and sharp with authority. It reminded me of someone and more importantly it felt the same to me as my armour and sword did most days. With my equipment at the ready and my personality in Captain mode I felt like I could take on just about anything. Unfortunately for my soldiers they had to work for me when I was like that.

"Um no sightings yet Captain. Anywhere." the young man was almost visibly trembling as I glanced up at him. I dismissed him with a wave not for the first time wondering why I didn't just go out and scour the streets myself. Certainly it was frowned upon for a Captain to take such a hands on approach but I think I may have only abstained for fear of missing a report on Sasuke if I did abandon my office.

"You're still here?" I asked as the soldier had yet to move from in front of my desk. He was shaking like a leaf on the other hand though.

"Captain Zabuza is awaiting you in the yard. You agreed to assist him in some training exercises." remarked the soldier. That certainly explained why he hadn't cut and run despite the cold reception, Zabuza on a good day could still be a lot more frightening than I could manage most.

"Right, tell him I'll be over shortly." I told the man managing to send him scurrying for good this time. I had agreed to play sparring partner for some of Zabuza's apparently promising recruits, he had an obsession with getting his advanced troops varied combat experience and with breaking in his new recruits egos.

As I stepped into the practice yard I saw the men were arranged in a careful semi circle of squads each already prepared. It was a common arrangement we'd used plenty of times before now when cross training.

I'd be taking on the role of a rogue Magnus Warrior and Zabuza's troops would have to combat me, the trick however was in how the squads were arranged. To simulate response times the squads would be called into the battlefield at random by Zabuza himself every roughly three to five minutes, their stated goal was to subdue me but reality it was to hold me back long enough for reinforcements to arrive and boost their chances. Bonus points were awarded for successfully getting a downed ally out of the danger zone but a punishment awaited anyone who attempted as much carelessly and got themselves or a squad mate hurt.

It would have been an effective training method for the Raiders back in Naru I had to admit, especially for clearing out ruined keeps and such.

"Catch Hyuuga!" the shout came a second before the other Captain hurled one of the training weapons towards my head. It was annoyingly light in my hand even compared to some of my older lighter weapons and I briefly remembered how Sasuke would complain about any lighter replacements for his second weapon. It was the most appropriate thing to use though, the simple iron rod was thin and blunt enchanted only with a light enchantment that would stun someone with a decent hit.

"So what's the game today Zabuza, recruits or veterans?" I asked as I stepped into the marked zone, a small raised ring of sand that signalled the combat area. Veterans would mean I'd immediately go on the assault but recruits I'd allow to take the lead, for a while at least.

"Recruits, and damn shitty ones too." remarked the dark heavily bandaged man crossing his arms and gesturing the first group forward.

They were much too eager. I think Zabuza seemed to enjoy teaming with me mostly for that alone, the new recruits always rushed in once they saw a thin one armed woman as their apparent challenge, they always seemed insulted though I often took it in stride. I enjoyed breaking their egos too at times.

None of them had any active Chaos Magick as they charged and on a more basic level it was obvious that none of them had any experience fighting a left handed opponent of any real skill. The first man that reached me swung with a decent over the shoulder swing that would have been fine against a more common opponent as an opening move but as it were I only had to step slightly to my own right, faster than the soldier expected, and raise my weapon to catch hit square in the chest.

Two more reached me together having the sense to flank either side of me in a pincer movement, but they're coordination still needed a lot of work. I shifted my leg back lightly and swayed slightly forward to avoid the mistimed twin attacks that landed too long apart. Less aggressively I lashed out lightly to my left drawing sparks between me and my prey as he blocked acceptably. I pushed him back, easily activating my Titan's arm for a second to increase my power and sending him stumbling before I twisted on his partner catching the man in the ribs as he stepped in too eager at his apparent opening. Another twist and I'd disarmed the first man prompting him to raise his hands and surrender.

Having so far only watched his three team-mates being defeated the final member of the group came charging in some last ditch effort. It was a foolish attempt when he could still play for time and the desperate attempt ended with him firmly on his back.

"That was even more disappointing than I'd expected. Squad six get these sorry losers off my field! Squad two take positions and remember to Gods damn think a little!" Zabuza might have been a little harsh in his judgement as he barked out orders but I couldn't help agreeing with him. I'd be sure to remind him that a squad's poor performance reflected on their Captain more than anything though later.

I'd probably get a decent spar out of him for that.

The next squad of four was significantly more careful than the last, immediately they paired up each duo spreading out to cover a flank. It was a respectable move, they'd already seen their squad-mates beaten when they tried going solo and it wasn't like they could stay bunched together all four of them, it would be much to juicy a target for an area affect ability and most Magnus Blades had something of the sort.

I kept a teasing pace with them, testing their defences and giving them a few near misses here and there as they rushed to support and protect one another. Two of them even almost surprised me with Chaos magic, my Sixth Sense only warned me briefly before one of the men launched a fireball and the other's ability was even stranger as the magic allowed his forearm to stretch an additional foot extending his sword reach dangerously once or twice at unexpected points.

It was only when the third squad came to back them up that things got complicated. I only felt the beginnings of the magic activating before my vision blurred.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha-

I wasn't sure why I'd stepped inside the place. Maybe it had been to escape the light drizzle passing overhead but I didn't really think it was that, I'd never minded the rain before. I'd just seen the place and had decided I needed to have a drink in there stealing a booth in the back and ignoring everything except the gold liquid sloshing about in my cup. There were names carved in the wooden table and I found myself scanning them idly.

"You want some company honey." one of the women whom I instantly recognized as not one not there to serve drinks asked, sliding herself over the table in what I figured was probably supposed to be an advertisement of her assets. I'd seen better though.

"I'm fine." I answered brusquely prompting the woman to venture off to another table to make her offers. I was happier that way, with only my drink and an empty bench across from me. It was hard to escape the feeling that I was looking for something though, every now and then I found my eyes drifting to the bar searching out some face or a colour or something. Something I didn't remember but would know once I'd seen it.

"Is this seat taken?" a smooth voice asked drawing me out of my musings for a moment as I glanced up into a pair of eyes that mirrored my own almost exactly. Pain exploded in the base of my skull as the man took my bow of pain as a nod of consent and took to the bench across from me. Politely he ordered another round for both of us as he vaguely seemed to note my discomfort.

"Filthy place this is, wouldn't you agree?" asked the long haired man sipping idly from his own cup as he offered their surroundings a grimace of distaste, at the people and walls around him. I didn't quite agree, I could see his point but somehow I felt strangely comfortable in the place.

"Then what are you doing here?" I asked accepting the drink he offered me even though I hadn't finished my own just yet.

"I wanted to meet with someone, but he's not back just yet." answered the long haired man casually allowing his scarlet eyes to linger around the room. He seemed familiar, everything about him screamed of something I was supposed to know.

Something in me was screaming murder and I didn't know why.

"Doesn't seem the place you look for a man." I commented maybe a little sharply as I finished the last of my first drink. If I offended the other man though it was impossible to tell, his face remained an impassive mask completely expressionless.

"I wanted to make him an offer, a peace treaty of sorts." explained the other man idly tapping the table between us rhythmically. His red eyes had found their way back to mine only the barest hint of a flash giving away that he had more interest in me than the rest of the room combined.

"That's fascinating." I offered, trying to seem uncaring but finding it next to impossible with the dulling ache in my head still throbbing angrily and the sense of familiarity drawing my emotions out further.

"He's got something of ours, an important thing. We're willing to forgive, some past transgressions, if he gives it up." continued the man blankly as if he couldn't appreciate just how much I didn't care about his business or him.

"And what if he doesn't see things your way?" I asked as the pony tailed man frowned darkly for a moment his brows lowering in distaste. He took a small delicate sip of his drink and I took a rougher mouthful of my own. Everything about him seemed to bother me, from the careful reserved way he drank to the stone eyed look he offered me as he did so.

"If he doesn't give the girl, Hinata Hyuuga, to us. We'll destroy this entire city, reduce it to rubble." answered the man his eyes completely sober and serious. It didn't change at all as my body language went from confused and frustrated to much more openly murderous.

There's a certain amount of clarity from the agony in my skull all of a sudden and I find myself grasping at a name.

"Itachi." I find myself growling, only the name and emotion attached to it swimming in my mind. And the words, what the man had just told me. He doesn't smile but he looks pleased with himself, pleased with the situation somehow as he slides out of the booth.

"Remember the warning Sasuke." He spoke but I wasn't going to let him go that easily. A man bigger than me but with a heavy belly that hung out over his pants moved to stop me easily recognizing my intentions and apparently serving as some sort of security for the place. I threw him aside roughly when he got in my face and then broke his nose as he came at me again not taking the first hint. Someone may have started shouting but I didn't care, all I could see was him. His red eyes flashing as his hand went to the thin elegant handle of the sabre on his belt.

"You're not leaving like this Itachi!" I'd never heard my voice like it was now before but it seemed right. I couldn't ever remember being angry, since I'd found Hinata on that beach, but I was angry now. Gloriously angry as the clarity of rage filled my lungs and my hands with more strength than I knew I had.

Together we drew our weapons and a quiet filled the bar as everyone except the bouncer that I had knocked unconscious had fled.

"I thought this might have happened, the Leviathan's damage has it's limits. I mean enough to you to clear your fog, somewhat anyway." I wasn't sure if he was talking to me, or the me before I'd lost my memories. Maybe both. I didn't care.

"Save your cryptic warnings bastard. I won't let you near Hinata, not now and not if I regain my memories." I growled out moving to attack him in much too much of a rush I quickly realized. He had only one blade to my two but he was incredibly fast blocking my right hand strike with his own blade as he twisted into my personal space the palm of his left hand pushing my wrist aside as I tried a left handed thrust. His elbow connected with my solar plexus a second later and only an instinctual duck allowed me to avoid a swipe of his blade as he attacked on a spinning back step.

"You a dancer or something!" I ground out as I attacked again bringing both blades together in a horizontal swing the other man jumped back from. His weapon was too thin, I suspected, to block if I used both swords though that took away the benefits of two weapons too.

"Are you a brute?" he asked in return moving on the attack. His first strike was a feint as he stabbed toward my face and he just keep moving forward from there slashing at my neck and vitals. I should have moved back but my body refused, I brought my blades up and forward in a cross block catching his blade and forcing the momentum back in his direction as he lashed out with a kick. It winded me but on one leg he was thrown back too hitting a table and tumbling painfully over it backwards with a crash of breaking glass.

"Maybe. Whatever the case I'm going to kill you." I spoke confidently but inside I was unsure. My chest ached from the force of his elbow and kick and I lamented my lack of armour. As he rose though I saw that he'd been cut on the temple by some of the glass but I probably hadn't done any meaningful damage.

Before we clashed again I reached beside me gripping and flinging a full cup of something at his head before charging in. He dodged it casually with a nimble sway and stabbed at my centre as I reached him, I turned aside the blade cluing into his rhythm and swinging my second weapon to cut his sword arm. He avoided it moving closer and bending his elbow unnaturally, only luck allowed me to avoid his second attack as I shifted for another attack moments before his steel clad boot came hammering down where my instep had been.

Another swing missed as the man continued his spinning dance assault pinning my wrist to my side as I attempted to chamber another attack, his blade flashed and I barely blocked it in time. We were close now and his head crashed against mine in a sloppy head butt that did more damage to him than me as I tucked my chin to my collarbone. It still hurt a lot though.

"Hatake taught you well enough it seems." spat the man drawing back so there was a table between us as he wiped blood from his brow. I kicked the table at him and cut at his legs swinging low as he went on the retreat flipping over the bar to get his legs away from my blades. Some glasses broke as he rolled over the hardwood landing easily and grabbing a bottle with his free hand to throw at me. It broke on my curved blade showering me in glittering glass as I swung with my other weapon squeezing the handle near the hilt to activate it's wind magic. I only saw it's affect though as it obliterated the bottles lining the bars back wall exhausting Itachi of any more ammo and showering him in shards.

Only the bar separated us as we both shook off the damage of so much destroyed glass in the air, small cuts lined both of us as I could feel blood trickling down my face and arms and see the same more clearly on my opponent. Itachi moved first again vaulting over the bar and stabbing viciously at me with his sabre.

We went twisting about one another as I tried to counter him and he reacted. Blood loss and weariness were taking a toll though as I missed a block and felt his blade cut deep sliding along my ribs as his own movements to slowed and I cut into his thigh deeply. As one we took these wounds as a signal for a final attack.

He won.

"Someone awakened you huh. I wonder did Hinata do that for you?" He remarked his blade twisting in my shoulder as it pinned me to the bar. There was a light cut along his neck where I'd aimed my attack, had my blade been an inch longer or his just shorter I'd have killed him, but he had attacked better reading my intention and making use of his blade's reach for a hair's breath counter.

"Annoying bastard, as if I'd even know what that meant." I growled back as he twisted the blade his face showing nothing.

"You stole Divine blood to become what you were, or more accurately I stole it and gifted it to you. Put someone else has awoken its power. If she really did, I can hardly kill you now." spoke the warrior withdrawing his sabre wetly from my shoulder and twisting on his heel. Grey light poured over the almost destroyed tavern as the door swung open and he turned on his heel to send me another look.

"If you don't give us that Hyuuga woman we'll take her, and kill the other one as punishment." he swore red eyes bright and uncompromising as he disappeared into the rain.

What other one?

* * *

Hanabi Hyuuga-

"I was waiting for you." he spoke up glancing towards me as I entered the temple. I'd been here looking for my sister but suddenly that thought couldn't have been further from my mind.

"Waiting?" I asked stepping closer still much too far away. But my nose could already pick of the familiar scent even this far away. Blood, I could smell a lot of blood lingering around the huge room.

"I asked around, for a woman with white eyes. They don't have many of those here." I'd been stepping closer all the time he spoke searching for the wound I could smell, or bodies. Something to explain the smell of death in the air.

"Where, where have you been?" I asked as he turned back away from me. He looked exactly like he had back then, except when he turned to me. Then I saw it. Just above his heart blood came riveting down from a massive shoulder wound, or at least I hoped it was only his shoulder as I ran to him.

"I was lost. This, it brought everything back." he explained as I reached him holding back my natural urge to grab him, to assure myself that he was real.

"What do you mean?" I found myself asking reaching out to touch his wound hesitantly, he grabbed my hand before I could though wrapping his own larger one around mine. It felt good, to have his hand and mine entwined again.

"My life flashed just before my eyes, would you like to see?" he asked smiling and suddenly I wasn't quite sure if this was Sasuke now as the dark man smiled lavishly his red eyes glowing, I thought, sadistically.

"What?" I asked just before he'd slipped forward pressing his lips to mine in a soft kiss.

"Sasuke." another voice whispered and I turned blinking at the familiar but unexpected figure of the prostitute Sakura stepping into the small room. She was quick to rush to the Uchiha suddenly years younger pushing him down onto the room's bed as she checked him over.

"Yeah, not so rough, I..." he barely spoke as the pink haired woman ran her hands over him, her corrupted Gift useless to help her friend. I almost smiled at the image remembering the care she'd given me so long ago as well, I couldn't quite though as the Raider beneath her hooked a hand beneath her chin pulling the delicate woman's features up to meet his own.

"I need you." he said softly bringing her closer to capture her mouth in a tender kiss. The woman moaned tenderly in his arms climbing a top him. I looked away.

"You still need to pay me you know?" the brunette I'd only met the once spoke barely covered by the light sheets that did little to hide her fighter's body, strong arms keeping her propped up and toned legs peeking out from the blanket's hem. The Uchiha glanced back at the black merchant Tenten from the edge of the bed and then looked away again.

"I thought you didn't charge like that." he remarked sharply. Something that might have infuriated another woman but only drew a sharp cascading laugh from his bedmate as she slunk forward her breasts falling free of the blanket as she wrapped her arms around him from behind nuzzling his shoulder.

"Saying something like that to me, you better make amends Raider." She growled wearing something that was half between a predatory smirk and a threatening sneer on her plain features. Her hand had disappeared beneath his own coverings.

"I see." he spoke his voice tinged with a lust that I'd only heard him use to address me before. That was all I heard as I turned away again.

And I saw the last person I ever wanted to see here.

"Did you like it?" Her hair was messy, messy in a way Hinata was never supposed to be. And she was naked, completely so covered only in a light sheen of sweat and leaning back in the bed of her dank cell seeming unnaturally satisfied and exhausted.

Together we stared at the man she'd addressed bare but for his pants as he looked her up and down. Then he smiled, as satisfied as the woman with him was. And my mind bled.

"Hyuuga! Snap the hell out of it!" I came to at the voice of Captain Zabuza, screaming in my ear. Someone was holding me from behind and another three bodies were wrapped around my limbs holding as steady as they could. My breathing was ragged and I felt as if I'd just fought a war, every Chaos magic I had was completely at it's limit to the point that even a little more would cost me greatly.

"What happened?" I asked but I already knew, as I stared at the sea of injured recruits and the half destroyed battlefield, what had happened here. I'd done this. For the first time since I had made it to the Southern continent I had cut completely loose and this was the result.

"Illusion Magic. And which one of you idiots though sending a Guard Captain into a frenzy would make them easier to deal with!" He went roaring at his recruits completely enraged as he dropped me onto the sand, the other men letting go just as quickly and backing up with a noticeable sense of dread.

I glanced at the remains of the training sword in my good hand, broken and bent from my berserk attacks. If I'd had a real weapon, or if it had been my Shadow blade. Would I be staring at a field full of corpses instead right now?

"I always wondered what was swimming about in those empty white eyes of yours Hyuuga. A damned one armed woman from across the sea, I should have known you had some manner of Devil in you." hissed the other dark haired Captain as his recruits ran about, the few still able ones struggling to help their downed broken comrades. I thought he might have meant what he said as a compliment as he lay a hand on my shoulder but I certainly didn't take it as one.

I moved away from the training grounds like a ghost, whispers clinging to me as the men I passed watched me carefully.

* * *

And that's chapter three up and ready. Hmm I was mostly worried about the few hits for fear that meant there was a lot less traffic to the SasuHina SasuHana stuff these days, the amount of reviews is actually good all things considered, cause I've got awesome reviewers. :)

Let me know what you think of the progress and the drama shaping up. Especially Itachi kicking up some of Sasuke's memories, breaking whatever's effecting his memories just a little. And the older Uchiha's group is after Hinata, as you'll recall one of them tried to abduct her way back in Fading chapter 32.

Be sure to check out my other updates if you like. They're good to I promise.

R&R


	4. Wake up

Disclaimer; No, I do not own Naruto, it's properties or it's characters. None of it.

Chapter 4;

* * *

 _At some point I had begun gathering ghosts._

 _Maybe it had only been a natural progression, of keeping company with so many people that were already so close to death. Comrades in arms that died and were replaced quicker than I could learn their names, a teacher drinking himself to death and an old friend that was forced to sell herself bit by bit as her curse drained her life._

 _So I collected ghosts, because I never expected any of them to last. I expected to end up on my own eventually and then I knew I'd be grateful for any company I could get._

 _Even if it was only my memories of the lonely dead._

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha-

There was a crackle of lightning through my mind and a boom of thunder behind my eyes but I didn't quite wake. Everything may have hurt too much or my mind might have been trying to recover itself more first.

"Are you going to sleep here?" I couldn't find the voice that stirred me as I jolted awake, my shoulder ached fiercely and other small pains ached out from my back and ribs. My surroundings looked as bad as I felt though and I briefly replayed the fight in my mind, it was a wonder that I hadn't bled out in my sleep but as I reached up to feel where the glass had cut me all I found was smooth skin. Except for my shoulder being run through I'd been completely healed from the small blackout.

"You can stay here." I twisted as I heard the voice again, a woman's voice, but I barely caught the glimmer of a pale figure before the sharp movement sent blood racing to my head and my vision blurred for a moment. When the purple spots had cleared there was no one there at all.

I'd lost too much blood, I had to have if I was hallucinating like this. I snatched up my weapons with my right hand my entire left side screaming in protest when I tried to use it and pushed my way out into the rain. It felt comforting in a way that I could never understood and never tried to, I only knew that the rain sinking into my hair and cooling my temples was something I needed at that moment.

"We'd better get you to a medic." someone commented to my side in a high too cheerful man's voice and I only got a flash of bright blue eyes before I was left staring blankly at the empty space beside me as the wind howled and whipped the rain around the empty street. I shook off the second vision growling in the back of my throat, that had felt real, far too real.

Hinata, I had to get back to her soon. That mad man was after her and besides that I needed help with my shoulder, if I was hallucinating I didn't know just how much longer I could trust myself to stay awake.

"I've got your back, you know that." it was the same man again but he was gone again as I searched for him only a flash of blonde hair and a hopeful grin appearing for a moment in my madness. I shook it off wishing the rain would thicken and wash away some of the growing haziness in my mind.

"You don't have to go alone." it was a new voice as I reached the docks and I didn't even humour the thought that it might be an actual person this time and not just a phantom, even when I got a better look at the speaker. The grey haired man had a heavy gaze directed on me and a hand high on his shoulder gripping a massive blade. I wasn't sure if he was ready to defend me or attack me, I didn't think he'd decided just yet. A swirl of wind strung my eyes and the tall man vanished as suddenly as he'd appeared.

I didn't answer him, but something in me wanted to. I wanted to insist that I did have to go alone.

"Are you in that much of a hurry to die?" I simply walked straight past the brunette in her leather armour as she clicked her tongue at me, she didn't vanish like the others or at least I resisted the urge to look back and see if she had once I passed. The waves in the bay were heavy in the rain, splashing high up as they crashed against the wood of the docks spraying salt into the air.

"I love you." she said it like an apology and that may have been what made me stop and stare at the pale pink haired woman who had spoke. She was bare footed her plain dress fluttering in the wind as she stood on the sea itself. She didn't smile at me, she wouldn't even meet my eye as the waves swallowed her up drawing her deeper under their crushing weight as she reached a hand out.

I passed her by and didn't look back.

"Just breath, open your eyes and you'll know what to do." the silver haired man somehow years younger spoke up as I reached the dock that led home taking the path and clutching my head shaking off the swimming visions in my mind.

"Find me, when you understand what we are now." the command came from the smooth voice of the man I'd fought in the bar, Itachi but I didn't even spare the obvious too young fake a glance as I found the boat I called home and the woman I was looking for. Her dark hair was much shorter than it had been this morning and I wondered what had prompted her to cut it so much, or what had her waiting on the deck instead of inside.

I stepped onto the boat with a heavy thud that alerted the white eyed girl.

"Sorry for hanging about, I just really needed to talk to someone about...Sasuke?" unfamiliar and yet endlessly familiar features stared at me as if their owner couldn't quite believe I was standing in front of her. I shared the sentiment though, she was just like the rest of them I'd been seeing, just a mirage.

"You're not real, I...what the hell do you want?" I snarled out stumbling as the boat rocked and I was thrown against the cabin wall, the white eyed woman that looked so much like Hinata rushing to help me. I moved to pin her against the cabin wall instead certain that my hands would just pass through her.

They didn't, but I felt as if I'd been struck by lightning.

"S-sasuke." her voice was so soft and filled with concern, concern for me I slowly realized as I stared down at her running her hands over me in a childish disbelieving manner. Shoulders, arms, face everything was completely real as I stared down at her that same headache from the bar fight returning with an inhuman fierceness and shaking me.

"Gin?" It was just like Itachi. She meant something, the same as he had and I knew that now as her hands slowly steadied me and her lips pulled into a tight grimace at finding my wound. The name was wrong though, it was right but at the same time it wasn't the one I was reaching for.

"Hanabi." I finally found the word I'd been looking for and felt the energy drain from my body, I expected to hit the deck but instead found myself caught in the slim woman's strong embrace.

* * *

Tenten-

"That's the lot of it, shit I don't need. I didn't organize them, I'm sure a talented fellow like yourself can manage anyway." I remarked dropping the last box of merchandise for the silver haired warrior to make use of. It was decent Chao's equipment, not my best since I was taking as much of that as that I could carry with me but it was functional.

"You really think you'll make it very far out there?" asked the silver haired former captain, sipping idly from his glass of plain water before he refilled it from the ice cold pitcher. He really seemed to think he could just replace the booze he was used to with water and he'd be fine, he was in denial I knew but I didn't have the time or the heart to make an ruckus about it.

"I don't know, I can't tell what will happen out there. But I can see what's happening inside these walls." I answered briskly ignoring the look the man sent me. It was so much like the Uchiha's that it stung, the kind we used to cast together on people years ago. A kind of look that said the man considered me as less.

"You're afraid of war, more than Daemons?" he asked chewing the words, a nervous tick I knew resulting from the water not quite quenching what he was really thirsting for.

"Hardly. It's not about which thing is worse Hatake, it's about what has more promise." I bit back disturbingly noting that this would quite likely be my last conversation with the man, and I was not going to leave it on good terms. As if I ever left anything on good terms.

"Promise? Where's your profit margin out there Tenten?" he asked after a moment with an intentional dig at my mercenary ways. Not that I cared, profit was only a bad word to sentimental soldiers, to me it was synopsis with food, shelter and safety. Generally good things.

"Could be anywhere, there's a whole world out there to find it in. But this hole, this grave of a city. It was hell even before Orochimaru took over, maybe you were just too drunk to notice it." I finished, more bitterly than I had meant to sound. The last few months had been hard, business had disappeared, and the few friends I had were gone or dead. Maybe I did blame the Captain of the Guard a little for that.

"I see. Take care, Tenten." he responded simply without looking at me, not that I cared really as I snorted and adjusted my cloak. Two hours until I had to meet Karin, enough time to take my last look at the city's sights before departure and linger on the few spots worth lingering.

"Enjoy your crusade Hatake, try not to die painfully." the words were hissed out as I pushed open the window and dropped onto the uneven grey stones of the lower city. The air crackled with energy and even with the cloak I found myself shivering like I never had before.

It was a bad night, I could feel it in my bones.

* * *

Hanabi Hyuuga-

I expected him to wake up with a start, like coming out of a nightmare. I wasn't sure why I did, maybe because of the state he'd found me in. The wound wasn't even what worried me, it had been the name he'd hissed out with such desperation...the wrong name, my false name.

"How long..?" his voice was gruffer than I remembered it, or at least it was rougher than I remembered it being most of the time. There was a shadow of the man as he'd been the day I met him when he saved me from Richard and Mako, an invisible sense of isolation and casual hostility.

Slowly I realized that Sasuke looked like a stranger right now, that he felt like one almost.

"A couple of hours, I've stitched it but..." I thought of telling him to be careful as he pushed himself up to sit in the bed, but it felt wrong. He wasn't one of my recruits, and I'd seen him fight with worse too many times to think he'd listen.

I wanted to shout at him...though I still didn't know just what I wanted to shout.

"I mean, since the ship and Leviathan, it's the last thing I..." he drifted off momentarily his eyes dropping as his brow creased in pain, not the physical kind either. The ship had been the last thing he remembered? That explained the mistaken name, at least a little.

"More than a year now, since that night." I answered carefully watching the anger flash in his eyes momentarily...and what looked somehow like betrayal. His lips had curled back revealing his teeth in a snarl that was almost animistic and again it seemed more like the Sasuke I heard about from other Raiders and not the one I'd known so well.

"I see. Where are my swords?" he didn't make eye contact with me as he lifted himself out of the bed with a borderline disturbing ease and I saw as the cover shifted that his wound had recovered a few days' worth of healing in his few hours rest. He'd always healed faster, but never that fast.

It was a natural question, probably the first thing I'd ask for after a battle too but with the lack of eye contact and the distinct air of distrust it felt jarring to me.

"Just on the table, they were the only things I…" I drifted off before I could say they were all I recognised besides his face as the Uchiha's eyes suddenly snapped to his own wrist and I reminded myself that he was missing memories, only now did he realise he didn't have the Chaos beads I'd given him or the bangle Sakura had given him…the last time he would have seen her. Something had taken the last thing Sakura and I had given him while he was gone.

His eyes didn't linger long as the former Raider strode to the table not quite hiding his agony, I met him half way as he reached for the first sword.

"Sasuke wh-" I stopped speaking as I covered his hand with my own. I only felt my magicks sapping for a second before he yanked his own hand away as if he'd been burned stepping back shakily as his scarlet eyes finally met my own fully. Sasuke, who I'd seen face down Daemons, Wyverns and on occasion Gods looked absolutely terrified.

And he was terrified of me.

"What happened Sasuke?" I should have remained calm and even but I couldn't help the sudden quiet fury that laced my own voice, I could see it at a glance now that he was hurt and it had nothing to do with the wound he'd all but shrugged off when he'd climbed out of bed. Something had happened to him in that year, something I didn't like.

"It's not…I need…" he'd stepped past me as he started and stopped explanations reaching for his weapons once again and breaking eye contact. When he had them in his hands again though he paused completely staring emptily at the reflection in the blade for a moment.

I knew immediately that he was considering lying to me but I just couldn't understand why.

"My brother's here. I've been here for a while now, without my memories, he brought them back." He answered after his silent moment had passed immediately attaching the blades to his belt, it sounded cold and clinical and when he turned to face me his eyes were blank of their earlier emotion.

"You've been here? In the city?" I asked as he crossed his arms. I didn't want to believe that, I couldn't when there should have been no possible way I wouldn't have run into him if he had been.

Unless someone had been hiding him, specifically from me.

"I turned up and found work, on the merchant ships." He answered curtly as if that made any sense. He'd have been picked up by the city watch before he'd have gained the bearings to think of work and even then someone else must have gotten him the work permit, he wouldn't have known where to get it and even if he had that would have meant coming to our barracks; somewhere I couldn't have missed him.

"And your brother just found you? Attacked you?" I was trying to keep the doubt out of my voice and I was almost succeeding. How many times had I replayed Sasuke coming back in my mind now and it never went like this, he wasn't meant to be cold and detached speaking to me like he'd rather be anywhere else in the world.

"We don't have time for this, he's after Hinata he said…" He'd snapped his mouth shut a second after he'd said my sister's name, as if he'd let something he wasn't meant to slip out. And he had because I suddenly remembered where I'd found him.

"He threatened Hinata and you went to warn her, to protect her. Sasuke…how did you know where my sister lived?" I asked the question slowly moving to touch him again and drawing that same flinch from the man, a flinch I was suddenly developing a theory on. He knew Hinata before he'd regained his memories.

He didn't answer, his eyes darting away again.

"Sasuke, how long has Hinata known you were back?" my voice came out small, because I'd already started putting all the information I had together and I recognised that flinch. I'd seen it, once or twice now from woman who had been…

"She found me, when I washed up." He answered, his eyes still downcast and I found I didn't need to ask when she'd found him. I could still remember when she'd taken a complete and sudden turn, had started acting like my sister again and stopped wallowing in self-pity, I'd thought she'd started moving past her obsession with the Uchiha but…

I was a fool.

"She told me, she told me she was my wife." He answered finally speaking without having to be pushed and I knew why he'd paused before and flinched, why it seemed like he was weighing up what to tell me.

He'd helped me rescue her, went in the opposite direction of his brother Itachi, left his mentor as a disgrace and didn't pursue his friends. I'd lost my arm, abandoned the friends I'd made too. We'd both given up our home, as awful and as pathetic as Naru had been we'd been happy there and we'd given it up, all for Hinata and what had she done?

I'd wanted to hate her after I discovered her feelings for Sasuke but I hadn't, now though…

"We have to find her then." I found myself speaking as something inside me shattered, it was the voice I used when I took command and I understood now that it was the same for me as when Sasuke defaulted to that ruthless Raider mode. Suddenly I understood more about the Uchiha than I ever wanted to.

"Hanabi…I…" he began after a moment and it killed me to realise he expected me to reject him now. His wife…without question Sasuke and Hinata had slept with each other, probably quite often over the last few months. A few months when he hadn't known who he was and was at the mercy of anyone who'd try to use him.

"D-don't apologise Sasuke, I don't…you shouldn't have to. She…" I'd recovered my voice after my first slip schooling it carefully but my control wasn't perfect as the Uchiha stepped closer and used his thumb to wipe away a tear from my cheek I hadn't realised escaped silently.

"All this, it's my fault I brought her into…" I didn't get to finish my attempt at taking on the guilt, of declaring my wish that I'd left Hinata locked in that castle even if I would have hated myself for it.

He'd wrapped his arms around me and everything had gone dull, the lingering ache from overusing my abilities earlier and the strange sensation of my false arm all of it had faded leaving me feeling just like a normal woman who'd been hurt and betrayed not like the Captain gearing up and preparing to pursue a criminal.

It hadn't been the Raider that always had my back or always seemed to have the answers that I had missed. It had been this feeling, of something worth holding onto in the grief and sorrow that I'd missed, it was Sasuke as a person I missed.

"I missed you Sasuke, so much that I can't even…I don't care what she did, it doesn't change this. I won't let it." I was babbling and I was terrified, as much as I had been when he'd discovered I was Hanabi and not Gin and only his quiet heart beat and the strength of his arms kept me from truly losing it.

Hinata, I wasn't sure what I was going to do when I saw her but I wouldn't feel guilt for it.

* * *

A/N

Okay sorry for the super long delay on updates, to make things short I started back at college and with that and working well there are only so many hours in the day. I will still be updating, I've got like two partially written shorts for Sprinkles a couple of one shots and I've even written the first chapter of Seraphim's third part but with it being so hard to settle down for long writing sessions everything is progressing at a weird slow random pace and the tone can jump around calling for rewrites.

Hope there's still interest in my work and I'm really sorry I don't update faster, I would if I could.

R&R


End file.
